


Christmas Surprise

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Webkinz (Toys)
Genre: Christmas, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Cheeto and his friends get an early Christmas surprise. What would it be? Christmas came early for Webkinz World this year. This year the surprise didn't need to be wrapped up.
Relationships: Beatrice - Relationship, Cheeto - Relationship, Christmas - Relationship, Pancho - Relationship, Seth - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Surprise

I thought I saw somebody new in our house. It was near lunchtime. It’s almost Christmas, and my friends and I were decorating our tree.

My name is Cheeto. I have several friends that are like family to me. Who is this new friend who just moved in? Maybe Bea knows since she was the first one to buy this house. There are over fifty of us, in case you’re wondering the number.

I happen to be a Signature Cheetah. I don’t have a choice, but my name was perfect.

I found Seth, Beatrice, Pancho, and Christmas when I walked into the living room. Seth is another cat that has been here in Webkinz World as long as Bea has. He’s a Siamese. Seth turned in my direction.

“Hey, guys, Cheeto’s here,” he announced.

Everyone saw where I was headed.

“Come on in,” Bea said.

She’s a orange and white cat. She’s pretty nice.

“I saw there was a surprise in the house. Do any of you know what or who it is?” I asked.

“I know what you’re talking about,” Bea said.

The others looked like they didn’t know what I just said. I don’t blame them on not knowing how to believe or not.

“The surprise is we have another friend who just moved in. It’s a girl,” Bea told us.

“Why didn’t you say anything about it before?” Pancho asked.

“I don’t know. I thought it was going to be a good surprise for Christmas.”

“Do you know the name or haven’t you introduced yourself?”

“I’ve seen her around, but we haven’t gotten around to introductions.”

“Why didn’t you?” Christmas asked.

She shrugged.

“I don’t know, Christmas. It surprised me since I’ve been here the longest.”

“How did she get here?” I asked.

“That is a mystery,” Bea said as the others agreed.

“It’s a nice surprise for Christmas.”

“Yes, it is,” Pancho,” I said.

“When I see her again, I’ll ask her those questions.”

“Good idea, Bea,” Christmas said.

“Cheeto, whereabouts did you see her?” Christmas asked.

“By the library, I think,” I answered.

“Oh,” Seth said.

“How did you know it sounded like a girl’s voice, Bea?” Pancho asked.

“I know one when I hear it,” Bea answered.

“It was the cheeky monkey, right?” Christmas said.

“Exactly. Did you see her?”

“I think I have about once or twice but never got close enough for a conversation,” Christmas said.

“She must be lonely since she’s new here to Webkinz World.”

“We need to find her and welcome her,” I said.

They liked my idea. We walked all over the house until we went into the kitchen. We found the cheeky monkey.

“Hi,” she told us.

“Hi. Mind if I ask you a question?” Bea asked.

“What?” she asked.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?”

“I am Amoura. I thought I was the only one in this house, so I moved in,” she told us.

No wonder we are surprised.

“Are you going to live somewhere else?” Christmas asked.

“Nope. I’m here. You guys haven’t told me your names. I need to know who’s who when I get to know you guys,” she said.

“Pancho.”

“Christmas.”

“Beatrice. Call me Bea if you want.”

I am Cheeto,” I said.

“Wow. I can’t believe I’ve been here a short time and now I’m meeting a few roommates.”

“You’re welcome to join the family,” Bea told her.

“What are you talking about?” Amoura asked.

“There are over fifty of us in this house. That’s what Bea means,” I said.

“Oh. I thought I was the only one.”

“No.”

This Amoura sounds pretty friendly, we all noticed.

“You’re our Christmas gift this year,” Pancho said.

“I am? That’s thoughtful of you to say that, Pancho. Where is everybody else?”

“I don’t know. They’re around here somewhere,” Christmas answered.

“Just wait until they see you. That’s your Christmas gift,” I said.

“Thanks, Cheeto. I’m happy to live with friendly animals like you.”

“You’re welcome to hang out with us,” Pancho told her.

“I guess I’ll do that. I don’t know who you all are, but would love to know you,” she said, following us out of the kitchen.

“We’re always enjoying meeting new friends. Now you’re part of it,” Bea said.

“I know. At least I surprised you.”

“It’s a nice Christmas gift. At least you don’t have to be under a tree in wrapping paper,” Christmas said.

“True,” Amoura laughed.

I would love to know this cheeky monkey. So would the others.

“Just wait till the others see you,” Pancho told her.

“How many other roommates are here that I will be sharing?”

“A little over fifty,” Bea answered.

“That’s a lot of friends! I can’t wait to meet them.”

“They’ll love you too, I’m sure,” I replied.

My friends and I who are with this cheeky monkey sure had a Christmas gift that came early this year. Let’s see what happens next year. Merry Christmas.


End file.
